A Breach of Protocol
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: "It was a breach of protocol to save him, but it was a breach of my heart not to" Jane/OC Takes place during Eclipse before BD. Please read and review. ;
1. Jane's Secret

**A Breach of Protocol**

Jane/OCC

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight there would be a book on Jane, Benjamin and Tia, and Kate and Garrett would be major couples, and Bree and Diego wouldn't have been killed. Need I say more…?

**Chapter 1 Jane's Secret**

I felt him strong arms wrap around my tiny frame my head pressed lightly to his chest. I looked up into his face my fingers lightly traced the contours of his granite skin. My hand fell to his dark hair. I saw sadness in his blood red eyes.

His lips pressed a smooth kiss to my forehead, as if to say don't worry.

"Jane…" his deep voice rang through the nearly silent room. If one could call it that. It was exactly 20ft long by only 5 wide. It was a hallway behind a wall. It led nowhere but rather it kept things as they were.

Safe…

"Leo if they find you they will destroy you." my voice was a faint whisper of doubt. My eyes followed my hands memorizing him, as if it was the last time I'd see him. His hands gently brushed mine aside and held them tightly to his chest.

"Jane they won't find me, I have my gift remember…" The reminder of his ability to defer all gifts with the ability to detect was useful now.

"I know" I said "But they're getting suspicious, if anything happened to you, I…" I wasn't sure how to continue, so I let the words hang there for a long while. His face full of understanding met mine.

"Jane, I would do anything for you. I'd die a thousand times." In my mind I understood the meaning of his words but another part of me pondered. _But Leo you only get one, one death. _

I didn't ponder long soon after his words were spoken his lips met mine. There was a fire in his kiss I hadn't felt before. Fear? I truly had only seen him afraid one other time; when he was being confronted with death, when he was being confronted with me.

_3 months earlier_

"_How much longer should we give them, sister?" Alec asked. He turned his head to the west trying to hear the screams coming from the clearing. _

"_Another 35 minutes" I said in my usual dry tone. The Cullen's were not finished yet. The dirty work had only just commenced._

_Alec looked like he wanted to contradict me. He had been hoping for a fight. He had been hoping to tear and burn. And people thought I was the sadistic one. Truthfully I could never stand destroying vampires, but I was always made to watch or torture them. In response I tried to keep it cool and look like I was unaffected by each scream of terror each cry or mercy. Sometimes I wished I could block my ears, but I knew that wouldn't help; the screams I heard in my head, when I burned them, were my own._

"_I'm thirsty" said Alec suddenly breaking my thoughts. "And seeing as this will take a while I think I maybe I could…?" he trailed off forming his vague question_

"_Go" I said. He turned to leave, but when I didn't follow; I felt his gaze land on my shoulder. _

"_Jane are you coming with us" Felix and Dmitri had taken off when I said go but Alec waited for me. It wasn't like me to not go hunting before an assignment._

"_No," I said "I'm not thirsty right now" He hesitated. It was true I wasn't thirsty but I had another reason for staying. _

"_Okay, Jane if you say so…" He was confused but he didn't ask for my reason. _

_That was good because truthfully I didn't know the reason._

_He was gone in a matter of seconds in a minute he had caught up to Dmitri and Felix. _

_I knew he was right it's not like me to stay behind, but somehow I felt like I had to be here._

_The rustle of the leaves behind me caught my attention. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the scents around me. There was nothing in the bush. Then it rustled again, I faced the sound in an instant crouching down defensively. I stared at the bush, and heard a scream._

"_God, that burns, stop, stop, please…" The voice was deep and perfect like a vampires but it was coming from nowhere. I couldn't see it or smell it. I stopped torturing the invisible being._

"_Show yourself." My voice rang out sharp and commanding. Slowly a vampire stepped out of the bush. He was tall and young he must have been no older than 15; he was shaking. His eyes were the startling red color of a newborn. I could see his apprehension of me. He looked like a man, condemned to die. It was then I realized two things._

_First the threat of death that loomed over him was very real._

_Second I wanted nothing more, at that moment, than to prevent that threat from becoming true._

"_What's you name?" I asked. The question seemed to relive him for reasons I didn't know. _

"_Leo" he said. _

_Leo, it sounded like an angels name; I felt like I had to save him. I felt for the first time in my long life complete. _

"_Are you one of the army sent to attack the Cullens?" I knew the answer before I asked, but the words left my lips anyways._

"_Yes" he said. There was a tone in his voice I couldn't explain, but I didn't have time for questions; Alec and the others would be back soon._

"_You need to hide" I said "Do what you did before; just don't let anyone find you." My tone was somewhat softer now I don't know why I found myself speaking like that, like I cared. I shouldn't care_

"_But why should I listen to you…? Who are you?"_

_But I did_

"_Just do as I say or I'll torture you again" The threat of pain stiffened him and made him leave quickly. I couldn't understand the bitter unpleasant taste I now felt in my mouth from threatening to scare him into doing what I wanted. I couldn't care. I hoped I wouldn't. _

_It was a breach of protocol to save one of the newborns; it was a breach of my heart not to save him._

_Leo, the man who feared only death and occasionally me._

_Present _

Now his eyes looked exactly as they had that day. His face however was smiling at me. I knew he would never tell me all his fears about death or being discovered, but for now I was content to let him leave those thoughts to his own mind. We sat curled into each other talking and memorizing for a few more minutes or maybe it was hours. I felt the air grow cool as the night began to take over.

"I have to get back…" I said "Aro will be wondering where I've been" He didn't ask me to stay he knew the answer. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Go hunting tonight" he said "I'll be waiting, for you" his hand grasped mine tightly. No matter how hard he tried to keep it in his, I always slipped away.

"Okay," I said see you then. I stood up on my tip toes gracefully trying to reach his face. He met my kiss. It was sweet this time no sadness. But I knew it was only a matter of time. Leo could only stay my secret so long. Quietly I slipped from his hidden room and headed back to the castle. Darkness was beginning to cloak the night, just as the dark fabric of the cloak I wore hid me.

**A/N: So what do you think? I'll definitely add more of what happened after she told him to hide in future flashbacks, but so far how do you like them? Do you think Jane's too OCC? Is anything I wrote completely wrong story wise or grammatically? I'd appreciate you calling attention to either; if so Please Review. ;)**


	2. Hiding Secrets

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but the chapter turned out to be pretty long... So here it is!;)**

**Disclaimer:** And again I wonder if anyone actually reads these, so I put in random words Like **I** –Bananas- **Don't**- Scuba diving- **Own**- Clowns shall take over the planet- **Twilight**- Hmmm… Mwaha Ha Ha- **It**- Smiles bring joy to people on monkey bars- **Belongs**- And so God said let there be waffles and Moses took the Israelites to an IHOP™- **To**- Looks like someone's been hallucinating again…- **Stephanie**- And them the platypus was free- **Meyer**-Ha! made you look =)

**Chapter 2 Hiding**

I slipped into the Volterra Castle as the light in the sky began to fade. I said hello to Gina as I passed her. She didn't look up. She had grown desensitized to us a long time ago. I wander alone through the dark corridor. I was hoping to make it too my room unhindered. I didn't want to see anyone tonight. It would make it easier to slip out later. But then again, when has anything ever been easy?

"Hello dear sister…" I heard Alec's voice behind me. I tried to set my face before I showed it to him. I was still smiling from visiting with Leo.

"Hello Alec" I said. My voice was so casual, I even fooled myself.

"I haven't seen you around today, Jane. Where were you?" His voice had a slight taunting tone to it. I could hear the hidden smile in his voice, though I wasn't quite sure of its cause.

"Out" I said simply brushing off the question. Before any of this had happened it was perfectly normal for me to be gone for long periods of time. Alec knew that.

Before, I would often spend hours on end sneaking into Library's. Why sneaking in? Well because, they were not the ones everyone could go to, they were the private ones that no one was allowed in.

It was a trait I had kept from my former life. I was forever reading, forever trying to understand. My main interest was legends or stories of people with special abilities. I have always wondered people received the abilities that they did, born with them or otherwise. Thousands of stories that I've read, could tell you who, what, where, and how, but never why. It was always a mystery

I took Alec once, but he grew bored quickly. He was more interested in fighting or weaponry. He often spent his free time practicing with Dmitri.

So why now was he asking where I've been

"Out where?" he asked. His almost angelic face looked just like mine, when I wanted someone to tell me something. He was prying, I didn't know why.

"Out to get some fresh air?" I said shortly. Why was he pressing this? It wasn't like him; he must know something.

"Does Fresh air have a name?" he asked; the teasing tone was back.

The question caught me off guard "What?" I raised my voice breaking the almost perfectly calm façade I had had before.

"Does fresh air have a name?" He said lightheartedly looking at me like my outburst had been a bit out of place. "What book are you reading, Jane?" He said in a completely conversational tone.

"You know, what library are you breaking into?"He joked, I quickly regained the composure on my face. Alec didn't seem to buy it.

"Sorry Sis I didn't mean to put you on the spot, it's not like we don't all know, that you break into libraries in you spare time." He smiled his happy light-hearted boyish smile. I had over-reacted and he could tell something else was up now.

"Oh, yeah… I just went to the usual place on plaza de San Gregorio"

He nodded "Near the Armory" of course Alec would only know the location because it was near an armory

"Only you would know it because it was near an Armory" I said trying to poke fun at my brother and hoping to distract him from his thoughts. "Yes, that' the one, it has a great collection I've read it a few times"

This wasn't a total lie, I guess.

He paused for a moment, "So Aro told me to tell you, well actually Aro told Gina to tell you, well actually Aro told Heidi to tell you…"

"Alec what is it" I said impatiently

"Oh, there a meeting in the great hall at 10:00 tonight" I didn't let the disappointment cross my face. I'd have to show up a bit late for my rendezvous with Leo.

"Great!" I said "Thanks for telling me"

He paused again like there was something he wanted to ask me, but in the end he decided against it and continued in the opposite direction down the hall.

I made my way to my room it was already 7:00 the meeting wasn't for another 3 hours. I wished I actually had stopped at a library to get another book. I loathed re-reading anything, unless I really had to. My book shelves held very few titles any ways. Mentally went over the books on my shelves most were tragedies, and a few just didn't end well. Truthfully I had never been a fan of the mushy moronic love nonsense, but lately I had been looking for something with a happy ending, maybe just to give myself a glimmer of hope I'd been lacking.

I pondered going to Heidi's room to ask for a book but she was out 'fishing'. I considered Reneta but she had few book and most were instruction guides for various things like gardening, cleaning, and art. I never understood her taste in books. I ran through the list of possible people to ask for a book from and I kept coming to the same answer. Chelsea, she was the one person I had been trying to avoid. She was the one person who might be able to sense Leo, at least through his relationship with me.

I couldn't take the chance.

I picked up Romeo and Juliet. It was a tragedy, but if you didn't read the last scene it' was only a love story.

Ugh, I mentally groaned at my sappy thoughts. My thoughts sicken myself. Love is disgusting.

"Nice book choice." Said a short brunette standing in the door way. "They die you know."

I smiled "Hello Chelsea, Where's Afton?" I asked. They were only parted when she had a duty to fulfill so she could focus.

"He's with Alec and Dmitri. They're staging a mock battle scene." He voice was even but she seemed to be searching for something "So, I hear you were out today?"

"Yes…" I answered. I could tell that, I was entering dangerous territory.

"You didn't bring any books home from the library?" the question asked for the truth. She wasn't going to get it.

"No I had to leave quickly; I was almost caught" Her face turned up into a smile.

"So did you see anybody while you were out?" Her question finally poked through her friendly harmless façade

But I didn't let mine slip

"No." My tone came out harsher than l had meant.

"I didn't. Why do you ask?" I could have kicked myself for asking that.

"Oh, I was just wondering…" Her voice seemed to shift she was slipping into one of her many roles.

"You know you can tell me anything you want to. I'm always here to talk" The prying tone in her voices was now evident.

"Okay" I said apprehensively. "If I have anything to tell would… I will…" I promised lightly.

She stood there a bit longer to the point of being an unusual length of time.

"Okay, then I'll see you at the meeting tonight!" I hoped to dismiss her. I gave a fake smile, which she mirrored and left.

All I could think about was whether or not she knew. Secrets will do that to you, make you paranoid. Secrets from the closest thing you had to family will make you feel like you being tortured… slowly.

I knew I'd have to pay one day for what I did then.

_3 months earlier_

_Alec, Felix, and Dmitri were close. That was good; the battle was over now. All we had to do was go apprehend the situation and act like we showed up late. It wouldn't be hard. I knew the charade like and old worn mask. All I had to do was act my part. _

_I considered what I'd do with the newborn I told to hide. I probably couldn't show him to Aro. He'd be a dead man, or at least a dead vampire. I tried not to think about that. _

"_Jane?" said Alec as he neared me. He was asking for confirmation to go ahead. _

"_Let's go." I said. We began running in formation toward the clearing. A noise stopped me thought for a spilt second. _

"_What is it Jane?" asked Alec _

"_Shhhh…" I told him harshly he stopped talking. There was a rustling sound of breaking braches a few meters away. I listened carefully._

"_No Leah don't" I heard silence then then, my ears focused on another sound it was a heart not quite human but maybe an animal. My mind pushed that sound from my thoughts when I heard the fierce squealing of tearing vampire flesh. There was a scream, a howl, and a muttering of swears. I wasn't sure where they came from. I didn't care; my mind was still focused on the tearing sounds. Did they find Leo? _

"_I guess they weren't quite finished" said Alec there was a taunting tone in his voice. I tried my best to smile._

"_Indeed brother" I laughed. Dmitri and Felix nervously followed suit _

_We continue forward but my mind was left behind, rewinding that moment._

_We reached the clearing in minutes. The Cullen's coven stood gathered together, waiting for us. Well I guess Aro was right having a psychic s an ally would have its perks. _

"_Hmmm…" I thought out loud._

"_Welcome, Jane" said Edward as politely as possible. _

_We kept our formation but Felix, ever taking things lightly, let his hood fall and winked at Bella. I growled at him low so the human couldn't here. We had a duty to fulfill here. My face looked over the coven. Everyone had survived. Them my face fell on the young girl, a newborn. Was she the one, we had heard earlier. She couldn't be she was still living._

"_I don't understand" I said looking at her. _

"_She has surrendered" Edward answered. But it didn't answer my real question. For a slip second I panned the area. If she was here where was Leo? _

"_Surrendered?" I asked. If the found Leo, would they he have done the same._

"_Carlisle gave her the option" the mind reader spoke again. I was growing frustrated with him. _

"_There are no options for those who break the rules" I said trying to keep my voice even._

_Carlisle spoke up "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack…" I stopped listening I saw a slight movement in the line of trees behind them. I hope no one had noticed, but he mind reader seemed to be questioning my thoughts, with his expression. Carlisle was still talking. _

"_That's irrelevant" I said cutting him off, my mind was half focused on the trees waiting for them to move again._

"_As you wish" he said. _

_I didn't follow what he was saying. My eyes fntent on the trees; they didn't move. Maybe the first time had been my imagination. I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts, immediately I realized my slip up and I tried to compose my feature as if nothing had happened. I tried to change the subject. _

"_Aro hoped that we would get far enough West to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards." _

_He nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him." _

"_Of course" I said keeping up with the polite formalities. Out of the corner of my eyes I looked at the burning smoke. I hoped Leo wasn't there. _

"_It appears that you've don't our work for us today…" I looked at the lone survivor. I had hoped for another but I couldn't let my thoughts distract me now._

"_For the most part." I added. I desperately wanted to speed this up. I was in no mood for niceties. But I kept my face._

"_Just out professional curiosity, how many were there?" I wondered how many had survived since the last report we had gotten for Victoria. "They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle" I added so the question didn't seem out of place._

"_Eighteen including this one" my eyes wandered to the pile of ashes. It seemed larger now hungry, like it was waiting for the rest of its fill. _

"_Eighteen?" I asked I tried not to let worry show through my tone. _

"_All brand new," Carlisle said his tone was passive "They were all unskilled" I grew angry at his tone._

"_All?" I retorted "Then who was there creator?" I knew the answer but at this point I didn't care. _

"_Her name was Victoria" Edward answered in a monotone._

"_Was" I asked I had hoped she would survive she seemed apt at resisting the humans and she would probably fit in with tis bunch. Another branch snapped somewhere in the far edge of the woods. The mind reader heard it too. I had to look._

_He wasn't there. I looked to the bonfire, were his ashes in there?_

_"This Victoria - she was in addition to the eighteen here?" It wasn't close to any of the questions I wanted to ask but I let it fall from my lips._

_"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."_

_"Twenty," I gasped slightly. They had added more since the last time. "Who dealt with the creator?"_

_"I did," He said like I was blatantly obvious. He looked at him human mate. I shuddered at the thought. Instantly I felt an emotion I was unsure of. Jealousy?_

_I glared at him and turned to the girl beside the fire._

_"You there," My voice was harsh. "Your name?"_

_The newborn glared at me, she remembered me but right then I was too angry at her to care. _

_I threw her an angelic smile, as I decided to burn her. Why should she live if Leo didn't. What her? Through my rage I didn't feel the sympathy I had previously had for her._

_She screamed and I continued to burn her. _

_"Your name," I asked again, I was being cruel now. _

_"Bree," the girl gasped._

_I smile again at her, burning her, making her hurt like I did._

_A part of me wonder why I felt so angry with her, a part of me knew it wasn't her fault. _

_"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward said fiercely his human mate clung to him. So she was frightened "You don't have to do that."_

_It wasn't the newborns fault but it was theirs it was the Cullen's, it was Edward, it was Bella's. _

_"Oh, I know," I said relishing slightly at punishing them through the newborn._

_"Bree," My voice was cold. "Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"_

_The newborn, Bree faced the ground she was straining to speak._

_"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know!" She winced, I had scared her._

_"Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way. . . ." she continued_

_"And this Victoria - did she create you?" I asked. She glare at me again she knew, I knew._

_"I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night . . . it was so dark, and it hurt. . . ." Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe. . . ."_

_I looked at Edward; so maybe the red head had been smarter than we had thought, but she was still dead like all the others in her army or as they all would soon be._

_"Tell me about Riley," I asked her, suddenly curious about the people she knew, that Leo knew. _

_"Why did he bring you here?"_

_"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here," Bree babbled quickly and willingly. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent."_

_She pointed to the human and Edwards arm flex around the human, pulling her tighter. _

_"He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."_

_"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," I glared both at Bree and Bella the tinge of jealousy was back with vengeance_

_Bree nodded slightly. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" - she looked at Carlisle - "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."_

_"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," I said there words half-heartedly, she doesn't have to die a voice in the back of my head said to me. I knew it was right, but a louder voice yelled at me. Leo didn't need to die either, but he did. Even if he was here now you would have to look him in the eyes and kill him. At the time I didn't want the acknowledged the voice, but it won any ways. It was too persistent; so many years so many lives, so much pain I had caused. _

_"Broken rules demand a consequence."_

_The newborn looked at me innocently not understanding my words._

_I turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"_

_I wished for a no, but that would be pointless now. _

_"We split up, too." He said calmly._

_I gave a small smile, but inside I felt my heart tear to pieces. _

_"I can't deny that I'm impressed." I said tonelessly, not believing a word. Alec, Dmitri and Felix nodded in agreement. They'd go along with anything, and apparently, so would I._

_"I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" I decide to drag gout the conversation a bit longer stalling the Bree's death._

_"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," The mind reader spoke aging wrapping his arms around his mate I felt another pang of jealousy._

_Then I laughed this was so stupid, why did it matter Leo was dead and I have no right to be jealous. Me? Jealous of her?_

_"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind," I said tring to trifle my emotions. But it didn't work I found myself trying uselessly to burn Bella._

_Edward stiffened, and glared at me_

_"Would you please not do that?" he his voice sounded like I had caused him pain. Good, I thought bitterly._

_I laughed again. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."_

_The human shivered and Edwards grip tighten again. It was hard not to be jealous at this point._

_"Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do." I said in a sad tone looking at the girl again. _

"_Odd, we're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch." I reiterated what my brother said earlier. _

_"Yes," Edward snapped at me harshly. _

_"And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." He knew now. He was taunting me. I deserved it._

_But I couldn't let it go, I met his glare fiercely. _

_"Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"_

_He nodded. He knew… everything._

_I looked to the newborn. "Felix?" I asked slowly._

_"Wait," Edward interrupted. I wanted to tell him to stop. So I could get this over with as quickly as possible. Just let me go home now and forget everything that happened. I silently pleaded._

_"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." Edward spoke quickly as if the faster he told me I might change my mind. But I knew it wasn't a decision I could make._

_"Of course," Carlisle added. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."_

_I was impressed with their resolve, but I wasn't going disobey anymore. It wouldn't lead to my heart staying whole. _

_"We don't make exceptions," I said. "And we don't give second chances. It's bad for our reputation. Which reminds me . . ." I said continuing harshly now but didn't let my face show it. _

_"Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. Perhaps he'll decide to visit."_

_"The date is set," The psychic said, speaking up for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."_

_I stopped smiling looking over the whole of their coven, their family. So loyal. So just. Here is something to be jealous of. _

_"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again . . ."_

_He nodded, wincing. Everyone knew what was next. The inevitable had come._

_"Take care of that, Felix," I said solemnly "I want to go home." They were probably the first true word I had said all day._

_"Don't watch," I heard Edward whisper to his mate. I didn't want to watch either, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. _

_I had seen, many die, burn, scream some time I caused their reaction but I don't believed any of them pained me quite like Bree's earsplitting shriek, her smoke rising into the air, her death. Was this how Leo died, I wondered. I felt empty, as I turned away; staying in perfect formation, holding my face with one hand and my heart with the other._

_"Come," I said to my brother, and the others; and we went. _

_When we reached the clearing we had been in before I stopped. I told them to go ahead I wanted to hunt. It was a good excuse, they belied it and left me but the truth was the mask, which I always wore. It was breaking and I couldn't let them see._

**A/N: Sooo… What do you think?... and if you think anything at all I would really appreciate a review. Even if the review simply asks "So how is Leo still alive?" They remind me to keep writing. Speaking of which, I'll definitely update this weekend. This only took me a while because I had to type out the text from the book. I hope you don't think that part is too random. I tried to make the words fit her actions, but I'm not great at re-writing things in different points of view and keeping it canon. So if you thought Jane was totally OOC or perhaps to emotionally shifty. Please review and tell me. I'll appreciate it. **

**Sooo… stop by again soon to see what happens to Leo end Jane. ;)**

**-Song **


End file.
